random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Dimension/Welcome to Neo
(Worm is laying on the ground. It wakes up, and looks around) Worm: wh- (Suddenly, a large neon sign appears out of nowhere, saying "WELCOME TO NEO") Worm: oh okay (Good Wood smashes through the sign) Good Wood: WHAT'S GOING ON Worm: idk (The sign reappears) Good Wood: ...N-neo? Good Wood: ..IS THIS HELL? Worm: I'd be very happy if it was Worm: satan is my role model :3 Good Wood: -_- Good Wood: whatever's happened here its probably your fault (Worm opens their mouth to argue but is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Puppetmaster) Puppetmaster: What's up, GAMERS? Worm: okay so basically we're in hell Puppetmaster: Well epic Puppetmaster: Anyway I'm probably gonna turn you into puppets Puppetmaster: And frame you for murder! Worm: Well unepic (OwOrange is in a dark cave) OwOrange: H-hewwo, is anybody thewe? (The cave begins to slowly fill with water) OwOrange: H-hewwo, pwease somebody hewp me! H-hewwo!! (The surface of the water starts to lap at OwOrange) OwOrange: Nononono! Hewwo! Hewwo! Hewp me! ???: God west youwr soul... OwOrange: Hewwo! Ma'am, why awe you doing this to me! Hewwo! Hewp me pwease! (The figure descends from the shadows, revealing himself as Mr Obanana) OwOrange: M-mr Obanana, is that you? Hewwo! Pwease hewp me, I seem to be in a wittle bit of twubble, Mr Obanana! Hewwo? H-hewwo! (Mr Obanana does not react. OwOrange looks at him sadly) OwOrange: Pwease, Mr Obanana... Pwease save me, I down't wanna die! OwOrange: H-hewwo, Mr Obanana? Awe you still thewe? (Mr Obanana is still emotionless) OwOrange: M-mr Obanana! Pwease! I'm drowning! H-hewwo! I'm scawed! OwOrange: I'll do anything fowr you, Mr Obanana! Pwease hewp! Mr Obanana: Anything? OwOrange: Anything for you, Mr Obanana! (OwOrange smiles at Mr Obanana, awaiting his response) Mr Obanana: ...Then perish. (OwOrange pulls one last sad face as it is consumed by the waves) (Good Wood is holding a clipboard) Good Wood: Is everybody here? (Everybody is here, sans OwOrange, who has recently suffered a painful death) Good Wood: okay good. It seems we are all in this place currently. Electric Balloon: I believe it has to do with irregularities in the space-time continuum, transporting many of us through dimensions to- Worm: Shut the up Cold Balloon: hey don’t treat Electric Balloon like that Worm: fite me Cold Balloon: bring it on earthworm Poffer Lord: whoa lets not fight Purp: It seems we’re in a different dimension. Puppetmaster: A new dimension! Yurei: A NEO DIMENSION! (Everyone looks at Yurei) Poffer Lord: ...You shouldn’t be here. You’re from the future. Prunemaster: hey where’s oworange Worm: Oh it’s dead (Suddenly, Mr Sewage pops up behind Worm) Worm: go away Sewage man I haven’t used any cheat codes. Mr Sewage: I know this place. This is the Neo Dimension. Yurei: Ha! I’m right! Worm: SHUT UP OR YOU’LL CAUSE A TIME PARADOX Mr Sewage: ...This is where I originated from. Where I was created. Worm: that explains all the metaness then Good Wood: Metaness? Worm: Ya know, we’re all fictional characters- (The Fourth Wall appears) Fourth Wall: (slaps worm) No. Worm: Hey you’re not a Brainz OC- Fourth Wall: (slaps worm again) NO. (Fourth Wall sinks back into the hellscape it came from) Worm: h- (Fourth Wall suddenly reappears) Fourth Wall: (slaps worm AGAIN) NOOOOOOOOOOO- (Suddenly, Fourth Wall T-Poses while blaring Country Roads) (Worm smacks Fourth Wall to the fourth dimension) Worm: Yes. (Meanwhile, Smoke Balloon and Mirror Balloon are hiding behind a Mechagoomba-shaped bin) Smoke Balloon: Alright, so as MAGICIANS OF CULTURE, we need a nice-looking top hat to pull rabbits out of! Mirror Balloon: Unfortunately, we do not have a top hat. Smoke Balloon: Wait- look over there! (Puppetmaster is sitting in a meadow juggling sharp knives) Mirror Balloon: Hell yeah! A top hat! Smoke Balloon: Okay, on the count of three, we both jump out and steal the heck out of that top hat. Mirror Balloon: 3... 2... 1... Both: STEALY CRIMINAL TIME! (The two balloons jump out from behind the bin and attempt to steal Puppetmaster’s top hat. They cannot.) Smoke Balloon: Geez! What kinda top hat is this!? Mirror Balloon: Did she stick it on with SUPERGLUE or something!? (Puppetmaster is obviously extremely pissed) Smoke Balloon: oh frick oh heck (Meanwhile, Wet Balloon and co are searching for them) Wet Balloon: Where have those two gone? Dry Balloon: Hmm. (Looks around) There’s nothing here except a Mechagoomba-shaped bin, OwOrange’s grave, Puppetmaster with two Smoke-Balloon-And-Mirror-Balloon-like puppets, The REAL Mechagoomba, a- Wet Balloon: Wait. What was that last one? Dry Balloon: Puppetmaster with two Smoke-Balloon-And-Mirror-Balloon-like puppets? Wet Balloon: No, not that one. Dry Balloon: The REAL Mechagoomba? Wet Balloon: Yeah! (Floats over to Mechagoomba) Hey, buddy! Mechagoomba: (Robotic Goomba greeting) Wet Balloon: You haven’t seen Smoke Balloon and Mirror Balloon anywhere, have you? (Mechagoomba shakes its head) Wet Balloon: Oh. Well, tell us if you see them! (Turns to Dry Balloon) They’re not here. Let’s search somewhere else. (Wet Balloon and co float off. Mechagoomba walks away and finds the Mechagoomba-shaped bin) Mechagoomba: (Sad robotic Goomba sound) (Prunemaster appears from inside the bin) Prunemaster: HEWWO WOULD U LIKE SOME PRUNES? YOU SHOULD EAT MY PRUNES... (Meanwhile, the Balloons are playing Poker) Wet Balloon: Wow, I sure love playing Poker. Cold Balloon: we dont have hands how are we even holding the cards Electric Balloon: I win again. Hot Balloon: frick. (removes a part of their body) Hot Balloon: how are you so good at this Electric Balloon: (Looks at the assortment of Balloon parts behind them) Dry Balloon: you've... uh.. collected quite a lot Cold Balloon: aren't you supposed to give them back after the game finishes? Electric Balloon: no Cold Balloon: o-okay... (Worm appears from the 4th dimension) Worm: HEY KIDS! Do you like Fortnite? Then make sure to read the best strategy guide available! THE BIBLE! Wet Balloon: What (Cut to Puppetmaster facing the screen) Puppetmaster: I have a question for all of you! Are you tired of doing chores? Are you in desperate need of a helper? Then, I am proud to present... Puppet Maid! (Puppetmaster moves aside to show the Puppet sitting in the middle of the room) Puppetmaster: Puppet Maid can do everything! It can... wash the dishes. And, uh... use a coffee machine! But, most importantly, you don’t have to pay it! It’s basically a slave! Puppet Maid: ... Puppetmaster: Each Puppet Maid only costs, uh... £1! One pound only! Buy them now! (Cut to Null looking into space thinking) Null: ....who. (The camera starts zooming in on Null) Null: ......Whom...... Null: .....W h o m s t...... (Null is T-posing in space) Null: ..........W H O M S T D................ (Null has achieved full power) Null: .............W H O M S T D ‘ V E ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !